Bella and the force of the Shield
by twilight-twilight-twilight00
Summary: Bella practiced her Shield,and something unexplainable happens,but what?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I was reading a fanfiction where Bella asked if her shield would work when she was a human,and I decided to write a fanfiction based on that,characters might be OC and Rose and Bella are friends cos' they have read the twilight saga. **

**Bella's Point of View. **

After reading the books,everything was pretty much the same. Minor differences,like me and Rosalie friends,Me and Edward planning for a wedding for a couple weeks away,and most importantly of course,preparing for my daughter. My Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I was practicing my shield today with Jasper. Edward was hunting and Jasper was only one home,obviously we came prepared and called Kate ahead of time who was pretty happy to help. Said it would be interesting too watch a human with super powers.

"Belly,you ready for the training?"Jasper asked walking into mine and Edward's room.

"Yeah big brother,Kate's here?"I questioned as we walked down the stairs and out into the front yard.

"Yes,I'm here. Nice too meet you Bella,I'm Kate."Kate said coming to stand next to Jasper,she opened her arms,a way of asking for a hug.

"Hello,I am Bella,nice too meet you."I told her stepping into her arms. She chuckled before letting me go.

"Lets get started before Eddie comes back"Jasper said.

"Jazzy-fingers,don't call him Eddie he don't like it."I teased Jasper. He shushed me grinning before becoming serious.

"Okay,so Bella you're going to have to concentrate,more than in the book because your human."

"I know."I stated. Jasper took a step towards Kate and I imagined Edward in Jasper's place,I focused on the force around my mind,stretching it,picturing what I wanted it too look like. It was white stretchy elastic. Stretching tightly around Jaspers form,I pushed it out tightly,I pushed it around Jasper tightly and knew not too lose concentration or I would lose it. A few seconds after Jasper felt nothing her yelped in pain. I lost it.

"Oops,sorry big brother" I told him sheepishly.

"Okay,so pretend I am Renesmee."Okay that would probably work,I could see a red haze ablaze in my vision. My shield ached to protect my daughter. My daughter who was not here. I focused on Jasper,and pictured my baby there. It was working because it snapped around him,not a chance of me pulling it back,I was in some sort of zombie like state.

Everything was slowly slipping away,the sounds,the voices of Jasper and Kate,everything. I started seeing something,something like a vision I suppose,Something that Alice would normally see.

My vision was now nothing but black,and a little girl cowering in fear behind me. I looked around and I could see every friend,every ally. I looked across the snow I now noticed on the floor,and started straight into the faces of the Volturi. I crouched in the vision,snarling heavily at the sight of them. It was like I was watching it from a different view.

We had already greeted the Volturi,already let Aro's dirty hands touch Renesmee's,and Alice was already there,showing Alice a vision,A vision I was now watching.

I watched in horror,as Alice looked me in the eyes and mouthed,'Now.' too me. I had looked at Jacob and Renesmee,telling him to run and keep my daughter safe. Edward had looked at me in horror. Aro told the Volturi to take Alice away and Carlisle snapped,Carlisle shouted at them to let her go,before charging. Aro met him in the air as he took his leap,and snapped his head off. Everyone gasped and shrieked in fear and horror at what had happened.

Everyone growled even me,where I was now. We all charged at the Volturi,taking some of them down. My eyes in the vision's met Jane's and she smirked,looking at Jasper who was now fighting too. I also looked at him with chargin,pushing my shield out to protect him. I did,but Alec tackled me,hitting me in the face. I got up and was fighting,I nearly had his head off but he flung me on the floor,crawling towards me,I heard a deep growl.

Emmett came running over tearing Alec far away,ripping his head from his body,and setting it alight. I smiled wryly at him before we both took off,I always kept an eye on Jane though.

I was crying right now though,watching this was hard.

I watched as Ben,smashed his fist onto the floor,splitting it into two halves. Lots of people where pushed into the now gaping hole. Leah,some of the Volturi. Edward. I gasped. NO! no my Vampire. I dropped too the floor on my knees watching as the me in the vision gasped staring wide eyed,before smiling and exhaling in relief as Edward came back up the hole,killing the vampire who pushed him down.

The me in the vision seemed to realize Aro coming into the fight,the same time as her Edward. Her and Edward ran at the same time,me being closer got there first,I could not do anything though as he hit me,flinging me through the air as if I was a bug. Edward stopped staring at my flying form,before we crashed. Aro was still coming,Edward and I glazed into each other's eyes. A silent goodbye I realized. Edward gripped my hand and leg,swinging me around to hit Aro. And hit Aro I did.

Edward threw me on him,so I could kick him. Aro and Edward now faced each other,and Edward and Aro had each others heads,I crouched and leaped onto his shoulders taking his head in mine,wanting to feel the pleasure of his enabled head in my hands. Edward kicked and pushed,and Aro was no more but a flame on the floor. Everything was coming back into focus now.

"Bella,my Bella. Come on baby,come back too me"Some one was dry sobbing,my hearing was back,my sighting slowly regaining.

"Baby,please. _please_" His voice cracked again,Edward. I struggled against the resistance of my sight wanting it to come back. I gasped as everything came into view. I was in Edward arms the whole family looking worriedly at me,Kate was not in sight.

"Baby?"Edwards voice shook. I lost it.

"Edward!Edward I'm so sorry"I sobbed as I jumped up off my knees and into his arms. He was shaking with dry sobs.

"Baby,I love you,don't ever do that too me again!"Edward told me kissing me softly before passing me into someone else's arms. No I want Edward.

"Bella,my dear daughter"Carlisle sighed in relief. Relief flooded me too. He got killed in the battle ground.

"I'm so so sorry daddy,I love you daddy"I whispered brokenly.

"I love you too."He passed me onto Esme who was dry sobbing on me.

"My precious sweet daughter,don't ever do that too me again,I love you"She admitted.

"I'm sorry."I kissed her cheek. "I love,I love you too mommy"I mumbled against her shoulder. I was scoped up into a bear hug.

"I love you little sister"Emmett's voice boomed.

"I know,Me too"I was losing a battle to exhaustion. I looked up into Rosalie's face,and Relief filled my body again,she nearly died too protect me. I flung myself at her.

"Rosalie! Oh Rose I'm so sorry,I know you hate me,I'm sorry,I love you so much,you and Esme are so much more like mom's too me then Renee and I don't want to dissapoint you,I'm sorry I love you mommy Rose"I whispered through my sobs.

"Oh Bella!,I love you too. So very much,and sweetheart,you have given me what nobody else could. A daughter. A sweet beautiful daughter. I love you too my beautiful daughter"Rosalie said kissing my forehead and hugging me tightly. I flung myself at Jasper next.

"Jasper!I'm sorry too you,that must have been horrible,I love you big over-protective big brother,forgive me,for my scent but I love you,and make sure you never leave me"I again admitted brokenly as he tenderly rubbed my back telling me he wouldn't. I stepped out of his hug slowly looking at Alice's fragile looking face.

"Alice?"I said tears coming down my cheeks noisily.

"Don't do that,Ever. You scared me so much"She whispered and flung herself at me,knocking me down. Suddenly we were a blob of flying sobs,and hugs and kisses,rolling all over.

"I love you Ali"I whispered hugging her closer.

"I love you too belly"She mumbled helping me up. I took a deep breath,before looking into Edwards eyes. His posture was tense and his eyes where wild with fright. With fear.

"Baby?"He mumbled incoherently. He was terrifed.

"Love,I'm so sorry,I love you so so much. More than anything."I exclaimed running into his arms.

"What happened,Baby,tell me. I thought you were gone."he whispered so broken. I kissed him softly before caressing his cheeks.

"I'm here,and honey,I'm sorry."His eyes where still much too wild.

We all retreated too the living room,all the Cullen's where situated around the room,no chairs left so I started lowering myself on the ground when I heard a whimper. Everyone turned too look at Edward,he showed fear. He held his arms up too me.

"Bella?Come here baby. I need you."He whimpered and his eyes where wet with tears that would never fall. I rushed over to him,feeling the overwhelming urge to snuggle up so tight it would hurt.

"my daughter,what happened?"Carlisle asked softly. So I explained everything I saw,beginning to end. Everyone was shocked into silence.

"Daddy,If I never came nothing like this would have happened."I said softly. "Maybe..maybe I should go?"A loud sob broke every train of thought as I looked at Edward. He looked so..So scared!

"No! Don't leave me,please baby"He pleaded,voice thick with fear.

"I'm not,I promise"I felt relief as he slowly relaxed.

"Bella!You will not take my daughter away from me,I love her too much"Rosalie admonished.

"Yes momma Rose"I spoke softly still focused on Edward. "Everyone quiet for a minute Edward baby,do something for me?"I smiled.

"Yes baby?"He asked.

"Try and read everybody's minds on the count of ten..Okay?" He nodded,so I got to work on shielding everyone. I felt a slight pressure on the shield but not breaking through.

"I-I can't."He said shocked,so I let everyone go. I had a better understanding with my gift now. I'm proud.

"Me"I said,as every pair of eyes looked at me with a sense of pride. And amusment. Ah well,Emmett is Emmett. Take what you can get.

"So you will help me against Eddie?"

"No Emmett McCarty Cullen,and call him Edward or so help me god.."I snarled and he backed away.

"Bella,you-you're eyes are pitch black"Emmett stuttered. I crouched not thinking,my lip curled and I growled warningly. I felt two warm hand encircle my waist,Kissing my lips softly. I gasped after shocked at what I had done.

"Emmy,I'm so sorry!"

"It,Its okay"He grinned.

"I guess the adventure gave you some immortal vampire traits"Carlisle said.

"Oh cool,But do I still get Renesmee?"I asked.

"Yes Bella,Okay?"

"Yeah,thanks daddy,love you. Love you mommy's"

"Love you."All three whispered and I fell back into Edward and gave into my exhaustion. My forever was going to be complete.

That was a story for another day.

**ignore spelling and grammer,Just wanted to know If you liked it before I edit. **

**Twilight-Twilight-Twilight00**


	2. Author note

Authors note;

This is basically for every Twilight story I have written.

My reading Twilight stories have been getting positive reviews which I am extremely happy about.

I will be updating both today or tomorrow.

My-Bella and the force of the shield- story has a few negative. I completely appreciate both sorts of reviews,but someone reviewed saying,they could not imagine Edward saying something. The thing is,its not always going too be like Edward! Its fanfiction. FICTION. Not real story,so you can get over that real quick.

Thank you all though for taking time to read my stories and reviewing,not matter whether its bad or good.

I will update the Reading Twilight story today,and the other reading Twilight tomorrow..

P.S Its my birthday today..:D

Thank you all so so much,I have posted this in every Twilight story.


	3. Chapter 3

Giving all rights to TwilightTransformers for all my stories. Bye.


End file.
